Who am I?
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: Two years after Search For Those Lost, this is the journey of Amber, a girl who can talk to and understand pokemon speech. Red is now Blue's best friend, and Blue is more like Red. please R and R
1. Amber

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or pokemon adventures.  
  
) Carol's POV (  
  
Everybody blamed himself or herself for what happened to Tari. Everyone including Blue. Blue seemed happier with Tari around. I guess she kind of grew on him. I just hope Lance is ok. When I said that out loud, Green yelled at me for being so inconsiderate. I just sighed. It seemed so long ago, yet so near. ) Amber's point of view (  
  
I tossed my poke balls in my backpack.  
  
"Come on Doomer, Pan," I said. Today, I, Amber, will begin my Johto journey. I started toward Professor Elm's lab. I lived in Pallet, so I had a bit of a walk. Wait! I suddenly thought of going to Professor Oak's house! Maybe he could help me! I called him on my poke gear and told him I'd be coming over in an hour. ) Blue's POV (  
  
Grandpa called me on my poke gear.  
  
"Blue! Contact the others! Tell them to come to my lab at once! I have someone to show you!" I hung up and told Charizard to take us home. When I got there, Gary was already there, along with Green landing next to him, Yellow coming up behind me. Then Red dropped down right I front of me.  
  
"What did you have to show us Grandpa?" Asked Gary eagerly. I guess he hoped he was going to give us some cool new pokemon.  
  
"Well, I have a rookie trainer to show you! Come in!"  
  
When I walked in, and gasped. The girl sitting on the couch looked exactly like Tari! Red looked at me. She had the same Elite Blue Bands bandanna around her neck, the same boots, the same haircut, and the same clothes! Her eyes were what really caught my attention. She had sky blue eyes, and they were full of adventure. "Everyone, meet Amber," Said Grandpa. "She is starting her Johto journey, and I want you help her along the way." "But Grandpa!" I whispered to him. "She looks just like Tari!" 


	2. Amber and her Pokemon

) Amber's point of view (  
  
"Hi. My name is Amber, and I have a Charizard, a Jolteon, a Lapras, a Houndoom, Raichu, Scyther, Pichu, Dragonair, Quilava, and a mystery pokemon," I said.  
  
"Could I see them?" The scruffy haired guy asked. I swore that I'd seen him before. He was so familiar, so much like my old neighbor.  
  
"Ok," I took out my poke balls. "Charcoal! Icey! Sparky! Jolty!" The boy seemed taken aback. Them, he approached them, muttering their names softly, as if he'd seen them before. He looked at Charcoal.  
  
"Hi Charcoal. I haven't seen you in a while," He muttered.  
  
) Blue's POV (  
  
"Hey Charcoal. You remember me, don't you?" I asked. Amber looked at me as if I was crazy. With trembling fingers, I reached up to pet the charizard. She looked at me with a hurt face, but I didn't understand.  
  
"Um, how do you know my charizard?" Amber asked, politely yet irritated.  
  
"I just felt that we had met before." I was confused. I thought that Charcoal knew how to talk human language! What's she playing at?!  
  
"Well, um, I guess you guys should take her to the Johto universe!" Grandpa cut in. "Amber, why don't you follow Blue and the others to Johto?"  
  
"First, I want a battle," She stated.  
  
"Alright! I'll battle you!" Red jumped up. "Ok, you think you can take me? Gimme your best shot! Pikachu!"  
  
"My pleasure! Rai!!" Amber threw a level ball.  
  
"Rai!" The raichu squealed.  
  
"Pika! Quick attack!" Red yelled. Pika zoomed circles around Amber's Raichu.  
  
"Feh! Rai! Use Thunder!" Amber yelled.  
  
"Rai!" She zapped Pika with a loud crack.  
  
"Pika~" Pika fainted.  
  
"Pika!" Yelled Red, scooping up his pikachu.  
  
"My turn! Go, Horsea!" Green ran up.  
  
Amber smirked. "Jolty! Attack it with a thunderbolt!" She yelled, sending out a Jolteon.  
  
"Jolt! Eon!" It blasted electricity at horsea.  
  
"Horsea!" Green yelled. "Return!"  
  
"Go, Gravvy!" Yellow sent out a Graveler, the one Brock had given him. "Rock Slide!"  
  
"Return Jolty! Go, Icey!" Amber called out a Lapras.  
  
"Pras!" It took the rock slide, but took little damage.  
  
"Hit it with a hydro pump!" Amber commanded.  
  
"La!" Columns of water appeared around graveler.  
  
"Gra!"  
  
"Return, Gravvy!"  
  
I stepped forward. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"This time, you go first." The others were stunned.  
  
"Have it your way. Charcoal!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
"Hm, Golduck!" I yelled.  
  
"Golduck versus Charizard. Gee, I wonder who'll win," Said Red. Everyone else nodded.  
  
Amber only smiled. "Just because you have the type advantage doesn't mean you'll win," She grinned.  
  
I was getting unnerved. "What do you mean? Golduck, Hydro Pump!"  
  
Water shot up around Charcoal. It didn't even flinch.  
  
"Charcoal! Show Blue your new attack! Pheonix Flame!" She yelled.  
  
"CHAR!!!" Charcoal started to spit fire at Golduck. The embers shaped into a phoenix, and soared right at it.  
  
"Golduck!" It shot out a blast of water to block off the phoenix. But it got hit, and fainted anyway. "How did that happen?!" I cried out in exasperation. The fire was water-proof!  
  
"You see, I taught my pokemon a few tricks, so they're invincible! No one can beat me!" said Amber. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ok, amber's weird. Well, stay tuned next chapter! 


	3. Why?!

"Feh," I muttered. I had one more trick up my sleeve. "Golduck!" I yelled. My Golduck, who had just been pretending to be knocked out, jumped up. "Hydro Pump!" I yelled.  
  
"Gol!" Amber's Charizard fainted  
  
"Charcoal! Return," she said, disappointed. "How could you beat me?" She asked.  
  
"I . um. just figured that a fire attack wouldn't do much to a water pokemon, so I had my Golduck pretend to be fainted, then catch you when you were off guard," I said. I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. I gritted my teeth. Tari and I had trained together, so how could I not know? Her Charizard was the only pokemon that had that attack. So it had to be her, it had to be.  
  
) Two hours later. Red's POV (  
  
"Hey, buddy, is something the matter?" I asked my friend. He seemed depressed.  
  
"Amber has to be Tari, she just has to be." He muttered. "You believe me, don't you?"  
  
"Um, I, uh." I was caught by surprise, and couldn't find an answer. I hoped, in a way, that Tari was back, but I didn't think it was a good idea to get her to become Tari again, since she had so much to remember. "Well, um. I guess, but don't you think that it'd be better if we kept her this way? So we don't have to go over all that memory?" He just looked away. I sighed. This was going to be a very long stay at Cherrygrove City.  
  
) Tari's POV (  
  
"*Yawn* G'night Charcoal, Rai, Doomer, Bumble-" I fell asleep before I could finish the goodnights, and drifted into a flurry of dreams.  
  
(Tari's Dream(s))  
  
"Tari!"  
  
"We're coming!" They were yelling over the side of the cliff. I saw a girl, a little younger than me, at the bottom. She was talking to her charizard.  
  
"Charcoal," She whispered. "Get out of here. Before they get you too." She groaned. She was losing blood, and her charizard went into her poke ball. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, seeing the death of a trainer, a trainer who was dying slowly, and painfully. Suddenly, I couldn't here her breath anymore.  
  
I rose, and flew back up. Everything was a blur, and I was transported, I think, about two years. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Carol were just sitting on the swings at the park, silent. Suddenly:  
  
"Do you think Tari's still alive?" Blue asked. The others shrugged. Blue sighed. He got off the swing and went home.  
  
"Do you think that he's still affected by.?"  
  
"I don't know. It was so long ago. I would hope that he let the past go. I mean, it's been two years-" Carol kicked off the ground.  
  
"*Sigh* I'm going home," muttered Yellow, after a long, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah, me too." The rest of them got off the swings and headed home. I was confused. Why was I seeing all this? Did this have something to do with me? Some kind of connection? Then, I was whirled back. I saw Team Rocket attacking a house, and by the looks of it, in Viridian.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" The little girl yelled.  
  
"Tari! Get out of here! Team Rocket is dangerous! Run while you can!" The girl's father yelled. Tari was scared, it seemed, so she started to run toward Pallet. I saw the house collapse, and heard screams coming from there. I just sat in horror, wondering what that had to do with me.  
  
"No." I whispered. "It can't be. This can't be. my past?" I looked at the fallen building. "Mom? Dad?" No! They can't be dead! They can't be!  
  
) Blue's POV (  
  
"Amber! Wake up! Amber!" I shook her awake.  
  
"Huh?" She woke up. She was sweating, and panting.  
  
"I think you had a nightmare," I whispered.  
  
"It was horrible. I saw a girl dying, my charizard, you and the others, and the same girl when she was small, getting attacked by Team Rocket." She shuddered. Suddenly, she grabbed my shirt. "Why are these thoughts haunting me?! Why?!" She started crying, and I could only stare at her awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay, it was only a nightmare. Go back to sleep," I whispered. She nodded, and went back to sleep, her face stained with dry tears. She's okay, I thought, and went back to sleep.  
  
Okay. I guess the part with the nightmares and everything was a lil too dramatic, dontcha think? Well, um, also, if ya don't like my fanfic, don't read, please. It breaks my heart to read flames. *Sniffle* 


	4. Green read a journal! *gasp*!

) Green's POV (  
  
"That's okay, it was only a nightmare," I heard him say. I opened my eyes just a bit. I saw Amber, sobbing, and Blue, sitting awkwardly, trying to comfort her. Then, Amber went back to sleep, and then Blue did too. I wondered what she saw in her nightmare. And I wondered what Blue was doing up so late. When I was sure he had gone back to sleep, I crept over to his bed. A journal of some sort lying on the table caught my attention. I opened it, and started reading.  
  
) Amber's Journal (  
  
Dear journal, I woke up in a strange place. There was blood everywhere, and pokemon surrounding me. The charizard spoke.  
  
"My name is Charcoal. You are my trainer. Don't you remember us?" She gestured to the other pokemon. "Don't you?"  
  
I shook my head no. I had no memory whatsoever of my owning pokemon. The scyther sighed.  
  
"She'll have to start over. New name, new identity. everything," He turned to me. "Your name is now Amber. And we are your pokemon. I am Cutter, the charizard, as you already know, is Charcoal."  
  
"I am Lapras, and that is Daggers, your dragonair," The Lapras's voice was soothing to hear, like a mother's.  
  
"I'm doomer, that the Lt." A houndoom barked. Lugia looked at him disdainfully. "And that over there is Rai, her sister Bumblebee, Cynd the Cyndaquil, Ember the Arcanine." He turned to Lugia. "Did I forget anyone?"  
  
"Not that I know of." He muttered.  
  
"But. I'm not supposed to have you guys yet! Houndoom, Pichu, and Lugia are from Johto!" I said.  
  
The pokemon looked at each other. "That's true. But we came to you because we needed help. Now, it's your turn to have help," Lt Lugia stated. "Team huddle!" They gathered in a circle and discussed something quietly. They made it seem like, I don't know, they knew me. Gotta go! Tomorrow! (End of entry)  
  
That explains it! Tari was still alive! And her pokemon knew! I was very excited. That means. I went over to her backpack. "Go pokemon!" I whispered. When the smoke cleared, I saw all of Tari's pokemon. They looked at me, then started whispering to each other.  
  
"But Green probably read Amber's journal!" Charcoal hissed.  
  
"That's exactly what we wanted her to do!" Cutter hissed back. "So she and the others can figure out a plan to get Tari to be Tari again!"  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?" Asked Lt.  
  
"You're a ray of sunshine, aren't you, Lt? Of course it will work, it has to! Or else. um. I'll do something about it!" Doomer growled.  
  
"Lt's right!" Cynd whispered.  
  
"Nah, I agree with Doomer. We have to get Tari back! I'm tired of calling Tari Amber!" Jolty mewed.  
  
"In that case, I agree with Doomer!" Cynd quickly added. He beamed at Jolty, who took no notice of him.  
  
"Ok, Green, we give up. We left Amber's journal/diary out so someone could/would read it," Charcoal turned to me. "Any idea?"  
  
"Well. Not yet, but I'll think of something." I said. "But I will."  
  
"Oh thank you!" The pokemon squealed. I just sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, why don't we all go back to sleep? It is 3 in the morning."  
  
"Sure!" The pokemon went back to their poke balls. I went back to my bed. My mind was whirling with what I had just read. I was glad at the same time. Wait till I tell Blue! But something in my mind told me I couldn't tell him. Not yet.  
  
Hi!!!!!!!! Um. This chapter is kinda weird, but I'm hoping it gets better soon. and, like I said, don't read my fanfic if ya don't like it! I hate flames! And if you guys say anything about growing up and facing hardships, you're right, but I don't need extra hardships, k? 


	5. Lance in a PARK?! What's this world comi...

) Next morning (  
  
"*Yawn* Morning everyone!" Yellow murmured. I just groaned, along with Red.  
  
"Yellow! It's the crack of dawn! Go back to sleep!" I mumbled. It was 6 o'clock AM.  
  
"Sorry Blue! Sorry Red!" She giggled, putting on her apron thingy. "Come on Pikachu!" She rushed out the door. I groaned. Ever since she got that pikachu, she'd been waking up when the sun rose, and taking walks with it.  
  
"Hmm? What happened? Did Doomer raid the trash can again?" Amber said. Her eyes opened. "Why's everybody staring at me like that?" We all laughed at the funny side of what she said.  
  
"No sleepy head, Yellow woke up to take Pikachu for a walk, that's all," I laughed. Green gave him the look. I could tell she wanted to see him after breakfast.  
  
) After Breakfast ("What Green?" I asked.  
  
"Red, I need to talk to you about Blue," She stated, plain and simple.  
  
"Uh, sure!" I followed her behind a tree.  
  
"Has Blue been acting strangely lately? As in flirting and stuff like that?" Green gave me a serious look.  
  
"Uh, not really, unless you mean Amber," I pointed to her.  
  
She glared at him, and thought for a while. When I didn't say anything, she looked at me and said I was dismissed. I sighed in relief. She was scaring me. All of a sudden.  
  
"Red?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Blue. I read Amber's journal and it proves that Amber is Tari. Don't tell him."  
  
"Sure!" I skipped away, relieved it wasn't something important. If I had thought some more, I would have realized it was important.  
  
) Yellow's POV ( "Come on pikachu! Let's go to the park!" I said, skipping toward the park in Pallet.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"No, I can't believe it. I won't believe it." Someone was at the park, whispering to himself.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?" I walked timidly to the person. He had reddish colored hair, and was sitting in the shadows. I crept closer and.  
  
"NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, jumping back. IT'S LANCE I thought.  
  
"What are you doing? Go away!" He made a shooing motion. "Go away before I hurt you."  
  
"Um, ok. Bye!" I freaked out and ran away. It seemed strange that Lance was in the park. At Pallet too.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! !!!!"  
  
"Pikachu! We gotta help Lance!" We ran back and found Lance being attacked by a swarm of ghastlys. "Pikachu! Thundershock!"  
  
"Pika!" It zapped some ghastlys, but they regrouped and about half started coming my direction.  
  
"Yellow! Run before they get you too! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Too late, I turned around to run. A ghastly swarmed up behind me, and the next thing I knew, I couldn't control my arms and legs. A ghastly had taken over my body! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
HI!! I'm evil, yes I know. Lightning-Strike will kill me, but that's ok! Tee hee! Review! PWEESE!!!!!!! 


	6. BLUE'S GOING ON A DATE!!!!!!!!!!!

"Come on Blue, if you like her so much." I begged and pleaded my best friend. They'd look perfect on a date!  
  
"No Red, I don't want to - hi Amber!" Blue squeaked. Too bad I didn't have a camera with me. Blue's face had turned a bright shade of pink, and was sweating like heck. "Um, uh." I nudged him.  
  
"Say it!" I hissed in his ear.  
  
"Um. couldyougooutwithme?" I hit my head. Blue, the second greatest pokemon trainer in the world, was scared of a girl! How shocking is that?  
  
"Um, I didn't really catch that, could you say that again?" Amber asked meekly.  
  
"Uh, could you, erm, go out with me?" Blue squeaked.  
  
"Sure, I guess." She looked at Blue. "Ok!" She smiled at him, and I almost laughed out loud. Blue had turned pink. I mean, seriously pink.  
  
"Ok Blue, now go wear something decent," I shoved toward his house when Amber had set the time and place to meet. "You can't go on a date with clothes that you wear all the time! Wear something special, something that -----" I saw the perfect outfit. I'm not trying to be Green or anything, but it was seriously great. A vest like mine, except blue, a T-shirt like mine, and shorts. When I pointed it out to him, he just smirked.  
  
"You want me wear something exactly like you to a date? You've got to be kidding," He shook me. "I'm going on a date, not you, ok?"  
  
"Sure." I was being shaken back and forth, so my words were kind of morphed.  
  
"Well, I guess I could wear that." He muttered to himself. I knew what made him give in. Tari had bought him that outfit for Christmas three years ago. I guess he wanted to show respect to Tari. My mouth itched to tell him Amber was Tari, like he had thought so.  
  
"Well, then um, SHOO! You have a date to go to!!!!!!" I pushed him out the door. "Tell me everything that happens!" I yelled after him. I grinned to myself, taking out my poke gear. "Hello? Green? I'd like to borrow your ditto."  
  
) Blue's POV (  
  
"Hi, I'm here." I peeked around. "Hello?"  
  
"Tee hee! Hi!" Amber popped out of the bushes. "Um, uh, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Uh." I didn't know. Suddenly, a headset appeared on my head.  
  
"Psst, Blue! It's Red! The headset is Green's ditto! Green and I will tell you what to do," Red hissed into the headset. Then there was silence, so I assumed Green and Red were thinking of what to do. "I know!" He whispered something into the microphone.  
  
BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! IT'S A CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 7 TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS ON THE DATE!!!!!!!!!! Tee hee!!!!!!!! 


	7. Read ppl!

Character: Amber/Tari Age: 14 Height: 5' 2" Weight: dunno very skinny though Eye color: Blue Hair: Waist long amber hair that curls up at the ends with three strips of yellow in her eyes and two strips sticking up Clothes: blue tank top, a blue bandana around her neck, blue pants (the kind that u can buy at limited two, and can turn into very short shorts), and boots (like Blue's except white with blue stripes), bike gloves (not the ones Ash wears, the other kind) Personality: Serious (most of the time^^), nice Specialties: Can "share the hearts and read the thoughts of pokemon"^^(quote from volume 5), can turn into that freaky part human part pokemon Roster: Rai the Raichu, Jolty the Jolteon, Charcoal the Charizard, Bumblebee the Pichu, Cutter the Scyther, Lt. Lugia the Lugia, Cynd the Quilava, Daggers the Dragonair, Doomer the Houndoom, and Ember the Arcanine Other: Has a crush on Blue^^ (always has, always will^^) 


	8. Blue's on a Date, and Lance has to kill ...

"Um, uh, wanna go for ice cream?" I asked sheepishly.  
  
Amber shrugged. "Sure."  
  
I was really nervous. What if I blew it? What if something really embarrassing happened? A string of what ifs, each worse than the one before, strung across my head. My mind was interrupted when Amber said, "What flavor do you want?"  
  
"Uh, Vanilla."  
  
"Sure," She shrugged. "I'll go get the ice cream." She wandered off to the ice cream stand. 10 minutes later, we were sitting on a bench in a park, eating ice cream. Red's voice came out of the earphones.  
  
"Hey buddy, doing ok?"  
  
"Fine, I whispered."  
  
"Good. Green and I are trying to find a way to keep you alive until the day is over. Why don't you take her to the movie theater?" Red asked. "Go see Raikou: Tradition of Thunder, I heard it's quite good!"  
  
". Red, I'm not on this date to watch a movie! But, then again, I didn't watch the movie yet." I muttered, glancing nervously at Amber. She was staring at a youngster running around with a model airplane.  
  
"Fine mister wise guy, you pick something to do!" Red cut the connection.  
  
) All the way in Viridian (  
  
"Red! Blue! Yellow! Green! Get back here with those cookies!" Ryo* chased the playful pokemon around the back yard. When he finally caught them all, he put them all into their poke balls. Red was a red gyrados caught at the Lake of Rage, Blue was a Mist** caught at Mt. Silver, Yellow's a Spark*** caught also at Mt Silver, and Green was Celebi. They were a mischievous group when they worked together. Ryo wiped the sweat off his face. If these pokemon hadn't belonged Tari, he would've ditched them long ago. Not that it would do any good. All four of them had great noses. Ryo sighed. "Tari, when are you coming back?" He asked the table foolishly.  
  
) Dragon's Den.( ) Lance's POV ( "Hmph. She's on a date with that egotistical git," I muttered. I'd gotten rid of Agatha's ghastly, but I still had to kill Tari or the ghastly would be back. Yellow's ghastly was gone too, but she had to help as well. Oh well. I leaned back on his chair, and sighed. Poor Yellow, she just had to get dragged into this.  
  
"Lance, there is a human approaching. Shall I lock the doors?" Stupid computer, I thought. Won't give me a second of peace.  
  
"No, let 'em be," I chewed on my fingernails.  
  
"They are ope-" I turned off the speaker.  
  
"Hi Lance! Chuchu, don't do that! Eek! Um, wait," Yellow fumbled, trying to balance the food tray on her arm and stop Chuchu from chewing some wiring.  
  
"I'll take that," I took the food tray. "I'll take that too!" I grabbed the pesky rodent by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"Chu!" She squealed. I put her on the ground, and cautiously took a bite out of the bread. I screwed up my face. It was moldy.  
  
"At least she let me work without those ghosts of hers hanging around."  
  
"." Yellow stood at the doorway, ready to flee.  
  
I chuckled. "Would you rather stay here and kill one of your best friends, or run and face the wrath of Agatha?"  
  
"Run," She whispered.  
  
"Run if you like. I'm not going to tell. It's none of your business in the first place, and you dragged yourself into this. So if you want to run, then run," I made a shooing motion. "Go if you like." She hovered for a moment, not sure of what to do.  
  
"You won't tell, right?" She picked up Chuchu.  
  
"Agatha will find out on her own sometime, but no, I won't tell," I raised my right hand. "I swear to Ho-oh, Lugia, and Celebi."  
  
"Ok. Bye Lance," She skittered out the door.  
  
After she left, I turned the computer off. What did I have to be afraid of? Agatha was my underling, and I had the rest of the Elite Four in the palms of my hands. Karen had dark pokemon. She could take care of Agatha. "Aerodactyl!"  
  
) Yellow's POV (  
  
I was panting hard. I checked my pokegear. I was in New Bark. Not bad, considering I didn't meet any wild pokemon. I put Chuchu on the ground and let her run on her own. I needed to call someone. But who?  
  
* Ryo is a digimon tamer. His family adopted Tari. ** Mist is the lower evolution of Suicune. Basically looks the same, except much smaller and much cuter. (I made it up!) *** Spark is the lower evolution of Raikou. For the rest, look above.  
  
Haha! This is fun! I'm dragging the date on too long, aren't I? And Agatha is the evil one! ^^ 


	9. HEAVENS!

)Yellow's POV(  
  
Green! She'd know what to do! I dialed her number.  
  
) Green's POV(  
  
"Um, Green, your cell's ringing," Red muttered.  
  
"Forget it," My fingers did a tango across the keyboard. "They'll just have to leave a message."  
  
Green! This is Yellow! PICK UP THE PHONE!!!!!  
  
Red and I jumped out of our seats, and I picked up the phone. "What?!"  
  
Green! Red! Agatha's using Lance to kill Tari! He let me go, but she'll find out soon! I'm in Cherrygrove! HELP!!!!!!!  
  
"Yellow, calm do-"  
  
No! I--   
  
"Yellow! Yellow! Listen! WE ARE IN CHERRYGROVE!!!! Hotel, Room 318. HURRY!!" I hung up.  
  
) Lance's POV ( I stared at the screen even harder. They were at a movie theater, and watching Raikou: Tradition of Thunder. The brainless idiot was fidgeting like crazy. Probably scared. Or nervous. Great, just great. He's getting too cozy with Amber. Suddenly, the screen went blank.  
  
"Dragonair! Dragonair! Don't play with the wiring!" I shooed them away. "The bad habits pokemon get these days." I wish Daggers was here. He used to always make me feel better. But I left him behind when I went to boarding school. Now, Tari/Amber probably has him. I frowned. Tari, the cause of my going to boarding school. I hated her. Yet, I still felt like I should keep watch over her. So I did. Well. Spying does count, right? Now the movie was over, and they were walking in a park. I was scowling now. The park. My park. My favorite park. Suddenly, all my childhood memories came flooding back.  
  
) Red's POV (  
  
"Red, the movie's over," Yellow prodded me awake.  
  
"*Snort* Huh? Oh, ok. Green, can I talk to Blue now?" I sat up quickly.  
  
"Yes go ahead." She was staring at the screen. Then, she got all bug-eyed. "OH MY GOD!!!!! RED!!!! YELLOW!!!!! Blue's. Blue's. I'm gonna have nightmares."  
  
"." Yellow just stared.  
  
"This is sooooo not Blue! He's holding hands with Amber! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Yellow and I freaked out. When we finally calmed down, Green was banging the computer.  
  
"Darn cam! The screen went blank! Red, call Blue!" Green kept searching through the wires.  
  
"Yo, Blue, how're ya doing?" I whispered into the mike. No reply. Just a bunch of murmuring. God. Could it be that Blue's.?  
  
) Next Morning (  
  
"Blue, I need to talk to you," Green and I approached Blue the next morning.  
  
"What?" He grinned goofily. "About last night, right? You were shocked, weren't you?"  
  
"How did you know we were watching you?" Green fumed.  
  
"I found the camera when I sat down at the park. It was on my shoulder. I destroyed it. Simple," He shrugged. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes," I butted in. "You haven't been yourself lately. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well. Now that you mention it. What happened yesterday." He looked at me funny. "I'm in love."  
  
Blue's in love, blue's in love. Blue: Hey! Red: AAA!!!!! Horrors of horrors! Green: I knew it would happen someday.*shakes head* Blue: T_T Green: heh, heh. Byebye! Blue: *chasing Green with a ditto sledgehammer* Me: Stay tuned, next chapter, for. RED'S REACTION!!!! 


	10. Red's Reaction

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????" Red totally blew up. Big deal. Everyone does someday.  
  
"What what?" I asked.  
  
"You, of all people, is in love!!!! That's not right!"  
  
"I'm a human like you, and I can have feelings too, you know," I poked him. "What, you think I don't have feelings?"  
  
"No! It's not that! Just. You were kissing last night!!! I can't imagine you kissing anyone," Red scratched his head.  
  
"You don't understand!" I yelled. "I have feelings, just like you!" And he stormed off.  
  
) Later that night, at Dragon's Den. (  
  
"God. Blue and Tari making out. That's too much for me, I'm gonna have nightmares." Lance muttered, crawling in bed.  
  
"Lance." I whispered.  
  
"What?! Who are you!? What do you want?!" Lance jumped up from bed.  
  
"It's me, Daggers. I came here immediately after Yellow got to Cherrygrove. I knew something was wrong."  
  
"Daggers. You came back." He was lost for words. "What's wrong buddy?"  
  
"Well." He shrugged the best a dragonair could. "You're watching over Tari, like a brother. And you're starting to regret attacking her."  
  
"How'd you."  
  
"I've known you since you were 12. I still know what you are like, even if I've been separated from you for years. I can still remember you. Leave this wretched place, leave your mission, and go back to your family. You ache to see what's left, don't you? You want to hear your sister's voice again."  
  
"Daggers, I can't. Agatha will find me, and then she'll force me to do it. You know that."  
  
"But, why are you afraid of her? Even if she does find you, you can warn Tari first. Tari will know how to stop Agatha. She will, don't worry." I hoped I was making feel better, just like the way I used to.  
  
"You're right. I'll go. Come on!" I went into the pokeball, and off we went.  
  
) Red's POV (  
  
I guess I shouldn't have approached it that way. He was probably really pissed off at me. I couldn't blame him. I had treated him. inhumanly. As if he wasn't a human. I'll go apologize. I went up to his room, and surprisingly found the door unlocked.  
  
"Hey, Blue, I'm really sor---" I stopped dead still. The only person in the room was Amber. And she was crying. "Amber, what's wrong?"  
  
"What did you say to him?!" She looked at me. "What did you do to make him do what he did?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" I was taken by surprise. What had I done? Nothing. If nothing was treating inhumanly. He was my best friend. And I had let him down.  
  
) Amber's POV (  
  
Everything replayed in my head.  
  
) Flashback (  
  
"I'm leaving for a while," Blue said, slinging his backpack on his shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going to do a little soul searching, that's all," He replied coolly.  
  
"Why?! What happened?" I didn't want him to go. Then I'd be left in a world I hardly knew.  
  
"Nothing. My friend just said something that made me realize something. Nothing much," He opened the door. "Don't worry about me, ok? I'll be back before you know it."  
  
And he left.  
  
) End of Flashback ( ) Red's POV (  
  
"Red, you should go find Blue and tell him you didn't mean what you said. It's your choice. But Blue's mental health depends on you. He might do something drastic. He was very young when his parents were killed*. He's been always like the way he was when you first met him, until now. Something's wrong," Green was telling me these things, making me feel more guilty.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because that egotistical whacko should have done some soul searching long before. He needs it," I didn't want to be wrong. And besides, I could tell Blue just wanted to be alone for a while. At least, that's what I hoped.  
  
* I made that up. It's possible. You never hear of his parents.  
  
. I think that was a teeny bit too dramatic, dontcha think? Now, stay tuned for Lance Meets With Amber! And in that chapter, not only that happens, but Blue does some soul searching! 


	11. Amber meets Lance

"Hmph. Tari's not that unnoticeable," Lance grumbled. "I mean, only one out of one hundred people here have orange hair!"  
  
I smiled. "At least you aren't looking for Red."  
  
"Cut the chatter, and help me look for her! You're much taller than I am!"  
  
"Ok," I reached toward the ceiling. "I think I see her! Over near the shoe store!" I shrank back.  
  
"Fine," He headed toward it.  
  
) Green's POV (  
  
"I hate shopping Green, can I go somewhere else? Like the drugstore? They've got heaps of neat stuff," She begged me.  
  
"No. I'm gonna buy you a new wardrobe," I dragged her into the shoestore.  
  
"But I like these clothes!"  
  
"Fine, be that way. Let me look at some shoes, then we'll get Yellow and get out of here, how's that sound?" I wiped the perspiration off my forehead. Dragging Amber through the mall was harder than Blue! Honestly!  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Amber pointed at a really tall guy with reddish- orange hair.  
  
"That's probably some whacked out guy. Lance!" I let go of Amber's arm. "What are you doing at the mall?!"  
  
"None of your business, Green. I just need to talk to her," He jerked his head in Amber's direction.  
  
"Go away, she doesn't want to talk to you," I grabbed Amber's arm again.  
  
He blocked my way. "Please, Green, let me talk to her," He begged.  
  
"No, you're just going to try and kill her again!" I huffed indignantly.  
  
"I can't, not in front of all these people!"  
  
Amber stared blankly at him.  
  
"Amber, wake up so we can get out of here," I waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Helloooo, earth to Amber."  
  
"YOU'RE THAT WHACKED OUT PSYCHO WHO MURDERED THAT GIRL!!!!!!!!" She yelled suddenly. Practically the whole mall heard, and went silent.  
  
"Amber, listen, I---"  
  
"No! Don't come any closer to me!" And she ran out of the shoestore.  
  
"Lance, listen to me. Since she became Amber, she's gotten really paranoid. Don't try anything," I grabbed my stuff. "Have a nice day, goodbye." I ran out the door to find Amber. Where'd she go?  
  
Heh heh. I didn't have time to have Blue do his soul searching, so. he's in the next chapter! 


	12. The End Or Is It?

) Some where in the middle of Nowhere. (  
  
"*sigh* Why does everyone treat me like............................. ....................... I'm so different? Amber's not like the others, and even Tari used to treat me like I was a freak. Maybe I was too hard on her."  
  
"What kind of soul searching is this?!"  
  
"Ack! Who're you!" Blue jumped off the rock. He saw a girl and a boy, about his age, standing behind him. The girl had light brown hair, with just a tinge of lavender. The boy had blond hair, with purple bangs. They both looked familiar.  
  
"Carol."  
  
"Tom."  
  
". Well, go away!" Blue was getting annoyed.  
  
"Aw. Blue's lost his mind and he's talking to himself." Tom shook a canister of itching powder.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Not only that, he's lost his friends," Carol shook a canister of itching powder.  
  
"Did someone pay you to make my life miserable?" Blue growled.  
  
"Of course not!" Carol pretended to look shocked. "We're you cousins! We're supposed to make your life miserable!" Carol shook Blue back and forth.  
  
"XX I get the idea! What did you come here for?"  
  
"Oh, just to tell you that you should go back," Carol let go of Blue's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, Xatu's seen the future. He thinks something horrible is gonna happen!"  
  
".Oh, fine. I'll go back," Blue picked up the backpack. "I'm running out of supplies anyways."  
  
"Good. Well, we gotta go! Bye!" They disappeared.  
  
"Geez, can't do single bit of soul searching without getting pestered by them!" He slung the backpack over his shoulder, and started to walk home.  
  
) Amber's POV (  
  
It's been a while since Blue left for soul searching. I've never understood what it was for. I sighed. When would he be back?  
  
"Hey Amber, are you Ok?" Green sat down. "Blue will be back, don't worry."  
  
"Thanks," I shook my head slightly. "I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble."  
  
"Ah, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, I won't."  
  
"AAAAAGGHH!!!!" Red burst into the room, holding a ragged piece of paper. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?????!!!!!"  
  
"Wait, what happened?" I cocked my head.  
  
"It's the Elite four! They challenged us!" Yellow ran up behind Red, panting. "Should we go?"  
  
"Hm.." Green looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool," I said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Are you sure?" Red asked. "I mean, you can stay back, just in case Blue comes back or something." The others nodded solemnly.  
  
"No, it's ok. Besides, you'll only have three, when the Elite four's got, uh. four people, right?" Why didn't they want me to go?  
  
"Well, I guess there's no harm in letting you come." Green looked at Red. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, if it's ok with you, it's fine with me," Red shrugged.  
  
"Ok! Let's go!" Yellow ran out the room.  
  
) At Cerise. (  
  
"So, um, have I met the Elite four before?" Amber kept pelting questions as they walked in the tunnel.  
  
"Well, sort of." Green looked at Red and Yellow awkwardly. "I think I hear something!"  
  
"Yeah, same here!" Yellow piped.  
  
"Ok Elite Four! Come out and show us what you're made of!" Amber yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Wahahahaha!!! Do you have the courage to face us?" A voice came out from the shadows.  
  
"I think that's Bruno," Red warned.  
  
"Hitmonlee! Attack!"  
  
A hitmonlee jumped out and lashed out at Red.  
  
"Pika! Thunderbolt!" Red threw the poke ball.  
  
"Pika!" The pikachu fiercely attacked the hitmonlee, driving it into a corner.  
  
"Hmph! Dewgong! Cloyster!" Lorelei appeared and threw her poke balls.  
  
"Attack, Blastoise, Ditto!" Green commanded. The blastoise pumped water at the cloister, which withdrew. The ditto copied blastoise, slamming Dewgong into a wall.  
  
"Neeheeheeheehee! Gengar! Arbok!" The two poison pokemon shot out of the shadows and shot toxins at the crew.  
  
"Ommy! Ice beam! Chuchu! Thundershock!" Yellow defended against the poison.  
  
"Feh," Lance jumped down from a ledge. "Dragonite!"  
  
The dragonite appeared in a cloud of smoke, and easily created an earthquake.  
  
"Icey! Safeguard!" Amber chose her pokemon, and the lapras shielded Red, Green, Yellow, and herself from the falling rocks. "Ice beam!" She yelled.  
  
The lapras shot a beam of ice at the now revealed dragonite.  
  
"Hyper Beam!" Lance yelled.  
  
The two beams collided, and exploded. Every one was blown back by the force of the blast.  
  
"Hyper beam!" Lance smirked.  
  
"Hey! What's the big ide---" Amber was blasted off the off the cliff.  
  
"Amber!!!" Her three comrades ran to the side. They heard a sickening thud as Amber hit the ground.  
  
The Elite Four had fled after their second attempt at murder.  
  
"Lance! I thought you cared!" Green shouted.  
  
) Hours later. (  
  
"It's no use! We can't find her!" Red glared angrily.  
  
"What'll Blue say?" Yellow thought out loud.  
  
Green and Red flinched. They hadn't thought about that.  
  
) A few days later. ( ) Blue's POV (  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" I opened the door of the lab. Sheesh, I thought they'd all be back by now!  
  
"Blue!" Green!  
  
"Hey!" Red!  
  
"Hi Blue!" Yellow!  
  
"Hey guys!" I tossed my stuff inside, and closed the door. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Erm. Uh." Green's happy look disappeared.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Uh, Blue, they're all at a funeral," Red butted in.  
  
I was suddenly alarmed. "Who died?"  
  
"Um, Blue." Yellow started to say something, but stopped mid sentence.  
  
"What is it?!" I shook her back and forth. "What aren't you telling me?!"  
  
"Um, Blue, I'll tell you as soon as you calm down," Red said nervously. I let go of Yellow.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Blue, Amber is gone," Red spluttered, and regretted those words as soon as they were out of his mouth.  
  
"What?!" I shook my head. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, we looked for hours," Green gave me a look of pity.  
  
".." I was speechless. First Tari, now Amber! Why?!  
  
"I, I have to go now, bye," I left, still dazed. Why did this always happen to me?  
  
) A couple months later. (  
  
"Ugh." A red head got up from a long "nap". "What just happened? What's with the blood? And this place does not look like a place I picked to sleep."  
  
"*Gasp!* You're awake!" Charcoal gasped.  
  
"Oh! Good morning Charcoal! Or, wait." Checking her watch, she sweat dropped. "Or, shall we say, good afternoon?"  
  
"OH! OH! OH! I have to tell the others! You're awake!" Charcoal jumped up and down with joy, as did all of the other pokemon.  
  
"Let's go back, shall we? This place isn't very cozy," The redhead smiled.  
  
) A few hours later. (  
  
"Viridian City! How nice it is to be back home," The trainer exclaimed. "*yawn* Home sweet home!"  
  
"Amber!" Yellow had dropped her poke balls, and ran over immediately.  
  
"Amber? Who's Amber?"  
  
"TARI!!! TARI!!! You're back!!!" Yellow shouted in ecstasy. "Let's go see Green and Red and Blue!" Tari had to fly to keep up with Yellow.  
  
"GREEN!!! RED!!!" She almost plowed through Red. "TARI'S BACK!!!"  
  
"What?!" Green dropped her phone. Silver was still talking, unaware that Green had dropped the phone. "Tari! Welcome back!" She smiled.  
  
"Oh my god!" Red just stared.  
  
"HI guys! Really, have I been gone that long?" Tari put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, really, check the calendars!" Green stuck one out at Tari.  
  
"Wow!" Tari thought for a moment. "Say, where's Blue?"  
  
"He locked himself up in his room," Green glared at his house. "Go talk some sense into him.  
  
"Sure!" Tari stomped up to Blue's house. As she walked up the stairs, she wondered why Blue would lock himself up like that.  
  
"Blue! Open the door!" She hollered.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Blue!!! I'll send Doomer in there if you don't!" Tari pulled out the poke ball.  
  
"Doomer's not here!" Blue's muffled reply came.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Doomer burned a hole through the door. "See?"  
  
"GAAH!!!" Blue fell backwards. "Tari!" And he fainted cold on the ground.  
  
"Gee, am I that scary?"  
  
XD That was a sad ending. Oh well, it is a sad story^^. 


End file.
